


Crossing Paths

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Just Short Turned Story [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Shifters, Soulmarks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor never fell and so the grand Adventure for the Mountain never happens yet fate has a way of drawing people together. While the lives of those involved aren't quite like they were they're living good lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under The Light Of The Full Moon We Run

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I’m totally combining a couple of the base ideas for some of my fic’s into one large fic. I’m combining the Soulmark thing and the Wolf shift things for sure. Might add some more later (like the Vili having the ability to see into the future). The Hobbits in this will also live as long as Dwarves however they still come of age at 33. When they reach 50 they’re still middle aged and when they reach 100 they are considered Elders and treated with the greatest of Respect (even the Tooks). Hobbit genealogy is confusing and headache inducing, more on that in the bottom notes though. Also in this one Frerin isn’t dead. I’m not sure if I want Erebor fallen or not. This is basically one big AU, have fun!

The light of the full moon shines down on the green hills of the Shire, spilling into the smials whose doors are thrown wide open. Which is all of them of course, most Hobbits are inside curled up amongst family members and enjoying the serenity. While others, the Tooks and Brandybucks and the odd Pack that has made itself a home in the large Bag End, run rampant across the Hills and even into the Forest. Happy howls fill the air and are returned in kind, even by those inside. Hobbits you see are the smallest of the shifts, smaller than Dwarrows, rounder too. Their paws are large for their small stature and yet the move quieter than an Elf as they race around. The “Leader” of the pack, Bilbo Baggins, makes a striking figure with curly chestnut fur and hazel eyes as he and his two Beta’s race at his side. On his left Lobelia lifts her muzzle into the air letting out a howl, her chocolate brown fur catching the moonlight. A wide grin is on Hamfast’s face as the blond Wolf stays in step with Bilbo. Answering calls ring out and Bilbo can see more of his Pack on the Old Forests Edge. They have run further tonight than usual but who cares the younglings sure don’t.

A sharp scared bark brings Bilbo to a stop. His ears moving quickly as he tries to pinpoint where it came from. More scared barks and yelps echo through the night and Bilbo takes off again. He pushes himself faster than ever, it sounded like little Frodo’s bark and Nienna have mercy should anyone hurt his nephew. Lobelia, always the bigger and meaner of the three Wolves is growling low in her throat. Together the three of them burst through a small gathering of trees. Before them is Frodo, he’s trembling but standing in front of the youngest faunt. In front of them is a Wolf, it is a stocky Wolf built for power which makes Bilbo think it’s a Dwarf. Lobelia pounces, her powerful jaws snapping closed on the Wolf’s throat. She doesn’t try to kill it like she would anything else that threatened a pup, instead, she easily subdues it. Carefully Hamfast walks up to the pups and noes them making sure they’re okay. Bilbo walks up to the downed Wolf, lips pulled up into a small snarl. He had thought a Dwarf would be kinder to pups, seeing how they rarely have any. A low whine comes from the golden Wolf and blue eyes stare up at him almost apologetically. Bilbo is on alert, Lobelia is stronger than most hobbits as strong as a lot of Dwarves but if there are more they would be overpowered. When he is sure Hamfast has the little ones safely away he signals to Lobelia to let the Wolf go. She does so with a grumble. The golden Wolf stays flat to the ground, his big blue eyes staring up and his tail curled under him… He looks like a pup that has barely reached adulthood. Too old to truly be a pup but too young to be an adult.

Deep howls from deeper in the forest cause the Wolf to perk up and Bilbo motions for the Wolf to join his Pack. _He_ won’t harm a pup, even if said pup might have been trying to hurt one of his. As the golden Wolf runs off, a dark brown Wolf joining him, Lobelia snaps half-heartedly at him the gives Bilbo a look that says _Pups, can’t live with them._ Bilbo chuckles and shakes his head. As the moon begins its descent the Hobbits gather together, they can feel it in their bones, it’s time to head to the nearest in or maybe try their luck at getting back home. They vote for trying to get home and they’re halfway there when the sun rises. The Change mid-step to their Hobbity forms and with childlike laughter the older Hobbits Change into their Second Forms. Some of the children, the ones who have mastered Shifting, Shift back into their Wolf forms, the others climb onto the backs of the bigger Shifters. Mainly Lobelia and Hamfast. They put the meeting of the young Dwarf wolf behind them, surely the Dwarves will not be coming through Hobbiton anytime soon


	2. Morning Talk and Run To The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Lobelia have a talk with Lotho before Breakfast and then Bilbo gets sent to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have a plan. Erebor hasn’t fallen. Thrain isn’t crazy or missing instead he’s the King of Erebor! Because Erebor hasn’t fallen Frerin is still alive, Thror is dead because I’m pretty sure he’d be horribly old or dead. Thorin still has the title Oakensheild because as they were going to the Blue Mountains in hopes of fostering relationships, no he isn’t trying to marry them off, they get ambushed by Azog. I don’t want to give away too much but Frerin is alive and Dis is still married to her husband. Bofur and his family live in the Blue Mountains. I also changed up a lot of the ages.The four boys are the same age (By that I mean Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin). They’re I’m probably not going to mention Rory, who is Saradoc’s dad and Prim's brother cause it hurts my head.

It’s been two days since meeting the Dwarf Wolf and life goes on in the crowded home that is Bag End. Though on this particular day Bilbo is distracted from making Breakfast by the sight of young Lotho, the oldest of the many fauntlings running around, hunched over the table his shoulders shaking. Lotho has a quill to his wrist trying to make something on it. Eyes widening he hurries over and carefully takes the quill from his hands.

“What are you doing?”

Lotho looks away, covering his red wrist with his left hand.

“I was giving myself a Mark.”

Bilbo sighs softly sitting down and bringing the young faunt to his side.

“Darling you’re fifteen, you’re not old enough for a Mark to appear. They only appear when you come of age, just like your Second Form,” he says softly. Lotho grunts still looking away.

“What if I’m like Momma and Father? What if I never get a Mark? What if I’m destined to alone forever only marrying because Momma gets tired of me and forces me into an arranged marriage!!!!!!” Lotho picks up speed as he get more panicked and he looks up worriedly at his Uncle Bilbo. Poor Bilbo has to try to catch up, blinking quickly. When it does sink in he resists the urge to flinch.

“Oh Lotho, your mother would never do that. And how do you know that your mother doesn’t have a Mark?”

“Because father didn’t and Hobbits are never to marry one who is not your Heart and Soul unless they have no Mark, that is what Momma said,” this is said with absolute certainty. This time Bilbo does flinch and Lotho looks down, his hand reaching out and grabbing Bilbo’s arm so that he can look at the round shield and oak tree that is his Uncle Bilbo’s Mark. He keens softly, he doesn’t want to be Markless.

“Your mother has a Mark dearie. Your grandmother just wasn’t fond of how… Tookish, your mother was.”

“What does Momma’s Mark look like.”

Lobelia clears her throat making the two of them jump guilty. Lobelia walks over to them and removes the brown leather bracelet that she has used to cover her Mark since the marriage to Otho, the Bastard. On her wrist is a golden mattock and what looks like a circlet with a sapphire in the middle. Lotho reaches out and curiously traces it, his head tilts cutely. Lobelia smiles sadly.

“This is what it looks like baby. My mother was very concerned about Resectability. I was not the daughter she wanted. I was too wild, she hoped being married to your father would calm me down and for a time it worked. Then he did something unforgivable and I beat the crap out of him and left with you. Just wait for your Mark dearie, it will come.”

Lotho whines softly.

“But I want one now…..”

Lobelia laughs and ruffles his hair, Bilbo watches the two and smiles. Lobelia may never meet her Soul or _Souls_ but at least she has Lotho. His hand covers his own Mark and he wonders at the possibility of him meeting his own Soul. With a shake of his head he gets up and begins to make Breakfast. Lobelia sits down and watches him. She can’t cook, she normally isn’t allowed into the kitchen period. As the smell of food trails deeper into the smial Bell, Esmeralda, Eglantine, and Primula join him in the kitchen and they quickly finish cooking breakfast. The dining room table is soon filled with all the food and Bilbo sits down with his Family, his Pack.

After Breakfast, the girls shoo him off to go to the Market and the faunts are quick to turn large puppy dog eyes on to him. Saradoc laughs at the slowly breaking expression on Bilbo’s face.

“Just for that you can go with Bilbo,” Esmeralda says giving her husband and unamused look. The look Saradoc gives her is one of betrayal that has the faunts laughing. Merry pats his dad’s hand comfortingly. Taking thirteen faunts and an adult who may as well be a faunt is going to be fun. Paladin the ass is just grinning, he has to go back to the Great Smials in Tookland for Thain business, as he watches the faunts run about. Lotho and the male Gamgee Twins stare at the younger faunts and shake their head. Paladin ruffles their hair.

“Live while you can little ones,” he says sagely before kissing his own children on the head as he passes them on his way out. Bilbo and Saradoc heave a sigh together and offering their hands to the quickest faunts they too leave the smial.

“How come Hammie doesn’t have to go?” Saradoc grumbles eyeing the blond Hobbit’s back, trying not to flinch as girl Gamgee twins tug on his arms.

  
“Cause Dad has ta work,” they chorus as if he should know this. Bilbo whose hands are being held by Marigold and Pippin laughs at his Cousins’ misfortune.

  
“If you are good I might buy you guys some sweets,” Bilbo tells them as the Market comes into view.

* * *

  
“I’m telling you Uncle, the Halflings are stronger than they look!”

“Kili please, keep your voice down. We may be in a market but you still must be conscious of those around you.”

“Uncle!!”

A great sigh is heaved, unnoticed by the sighing Dwarf several Hobbit lasses fan themselves discreetly at the picture he makes, and the Dwarf looks at his nephew. Seeing that he has his Uncles undivided attention the younger Dwarf perks up.

“Last night when me and Fili broke off to do some exploring we ran across a baby Halfling. The great oaf that is Fili was so startled that he tripped and landed on the smallest one. Of course they were scared and alerted their…. I’m going to guess parents and the mother leaps out of nowhere and _PINS_ Fili to the ground… You will be glad to know I did not just jump into the situation I sat back and watched, I would have if they posed a true threat. Anyways the mom keeps him pinned and this other one goes up to the pups and the dad come up to him snarling… And then he lets Fili go! The mom snapped at him and when Fili Shifted back this morning he had bruises!!!”

Thorin pinches the bridge of nose, feeling a headache coming on.

“Are you sure that they were Hobbits Kili?”

“Yes! Look, right there the little one that looks creepily like you, that’s one of the ones we… I mean Fili scared.”

“How… He does not look creepily like me.”

“He has bright blue eyes like you can Fili and his hair is the same shade as the fur!”

The little one in question looks over and Thorin sees that he does have blue eyes. The little ones eyes widen and he pulls on the arm of one of his friends… or sibling… and the blond male looks over at them. Soon the entire group of little ones are looking at them with wide eyes. Kili waves at them cheerily.

“They sure are cute,” Kili says though he flinches when an older Hobbit with hazel eyes looks over at them as well. The snarling Wolf had hazel eyes as well and that look of calculation is one Kili recognizes… Oh… dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I have the ages all figured out and if you want I’ll post them but I fiddled with them greatly because i wanted to play with ALL the cute little fauntlings! *hug squishes fauntlings* I need some major help picking out some Shifts for the Hobbits. Primula, Drogo, Esmeralda, Saradoc, Eglantine and Paladin all need Shifts. I was thinking for one of the Brandybucks (Primula and Saradoc) being a water fowl (Goose or Swan or Duck) but I don’t know.


	3. Not All Flowers Smell Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo has an almost run in with his aunt but is saved by a dwarf. And the dwarf gains a shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have all the Shifts figured out. Now I just need to get them to meet each other…. Stowaway Lotho to the blue mountains? Oh! Did you know that Hobbit’s do in fact have their own language? They do, and that Hobbit means Hole Builder? Tolkien liked to make semi funny jokes like that and he based Hobbits off of Goblins from one of my favorite kid movies. The Princess and the Goblins xD ((Why yes I did get a book on Hobbits for Christmas that tells you all you need to know on what Tolkien was thinking when he made Hobbits))

Bilbo stares, longer than he should, at the Dwarves in the Market but he figures that can be excused. Not only is it rare to see Dwarves in the Shire, it’s more likely to find Camellia Sackville-Baggins smiling then it is to find a Dwarf here, but there is a young Dwarf with the very fierce looking Elder Dwarf. The younger one wasn't the color of the one who had, accidentally or not, hurt Frodo and scared Marigold, but the color of the companion. Not that it mattered. What could Bilbo do in this form? Rat him out to his mother? Bilbo shakes his head and unwittingly copying his Dwarven counterpart in forgetting about the other as they continued shopping.

In fact, if it wasn't for the appearance of one Camellia Sackville-Baggins and her husband, whom Bilbo actually loves dearly and cannot believe a money-grubbing harpy like Camellia is his Heart. Uncle Longo his father’s younger brother and father of Otho, the man that Bilbo personally hates but he blames Otho’s horribleness on the mother. Upon spotting Bilbo she had gotten a nasty look in her eyes and Bilbo reacted much like he would if he was evading Lobelia when she was married to Otho. Namely, he ducked behind the largest thing he could find at that moment and hoped to Nienna that Camelia hadn't actually seen him. When the thing, or rather person he hid behind chuckles he looks up. It’s the Dwarf from before, the fierce one.

“Please don’t give me away,” he pleads softly hearing the shrill voice of his aunt. The Dwarf nods his head. He stays there until the Dwarf looks down.

“The Lass wearing the garish pink dress has left. I do believe you are safe.”

“Thank you very much.”

“UNCLE BILBO UNCLE SARADOC WON’T GIVE US BACK OUR CANDY!!!!!!!”

Bilbo sighs and pinches his nose. Oh, he will be having words with that Brandybuck! And to think he vouched for him when Paladin wanted to kill him. He gives another thankful smile and turns toward the shout, shouting back words that made the lasses in the area gasp all in Hobbitsh.

* * *

  
Thorin watches the Hobbit march away and bites back another chuckle. While he doubted his nephew’s claim that they are stronger than they look, he will admit they are rather funny. When they aren't being stuffy. His eyes keep getting drawn back to where the Hobbit stomped off. He was different, the others were, of course, polite but withdrawn, yet that one wasn't. A Hobbit lass, thankfully not wearing garish colored clothes, he wasn't sure how well his eyes could handle looking at another blinding dress, comes up to him. She bats her eyes and is she flirting with him?! He doesn't splutter but he quickly excuses himself and hunts down his nephews and brother. They’re shopping is done and they need to join the rest of the group at the inn so that they can continue on to the Blue Mountains. He doesn't notice the small shadow that follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask about Shifts now that I have them all figured out xD  
> I'm thinking next chapter I'll show off Bilbo's Second Shift while he hunts down Lotho if people like the idea of him hiding away.


End file.
